


Under the Mistletoe

by CryptidOwl007



Series: Iwaoi Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, what is this, why is writing fluff so damn hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidOwl007/pseuds/CryptidOwl007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Iwaoi Week: Decorating \\ Mistletoe<br/>Matsukawa and Hanamaki have a little fun with some mistletoe at the expense of Oikawa and Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Walking to school with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa was usually an enjoyable experience for Oikawa. Even on cold days like this, it felt nice and warm to be with everyone. The crunch of snow, the jokes, the laughter, all of it made him happy.

But today, Oikawa wrapped his scarf high up on his face so barely even his eyes were visible. Crossing his arms, he shoved his hands into his armpits. Looking straight ahead, he hoped Iwaizumi would attribute his red ears and cheeks to the cold, and not the fact that he was blushing profusely. Iwaizumi hands were tucked into his own jacket pockets, and he’d hunched his shoulders up to his ears. He hadn’t brought a hat, so his ears were as red as Oikawa’s. Behind them, their two idiot friends were howling with laughter.

“No, wait! Oikawa, Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki called out, gasping for breath. Matsukawa was still bent over, clinging to Hanamaki and crying from laughter. “We’re sorry! We were joking!” Spinning on his heels, Oikawa yelled,

“It wasn’t _funny_ , I almost had to kiss Iwa-chan!” He pointed towards Iwaizumi, who continued stalking along the road towards Seijoh, ignoring the other three. Oikawa pounced on their still laughing friends. “Give it to me!” Oikawa told them, grabbing at the mistletoe in Hanamaki’s hand. Running away, Hanamaki and Matsukawa started up a game of monkey in the middle, Oikawa being forced to play the part of monkey.

Having finally reached the school gates out of breath, Matsukawa held the piece of mistletoe up for inspection.

“You know if you hadn’t resisted so much, you might have actually gotten to kiss him.” Shocked, Oikawa made one more grab at the mistletoe he held.

“Who says I wanted to kiss him?!” Slipping out of his reach, both boys shook their head. Ignoring Oikawa, they began talking amongst themselves.

“He just won’t admit it,” Matsukawa said, sadly shaking his head.

“I know, truly a tragedy,” Hanamaki nodded.

“And to think they could be as happy as us,” grinning, Matsukawa held the mistletoe over himself. Leaning up, Hanamaki softly brushed noses with him. Stalking past, Oikawa went into the school.

“Whatever, keep your stupid mistletoe!”

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, whenever Hanamaki and Matsukawa saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi together, they would hold up the mistletoe and make kissy faces at them. Oikawa always yelled and chased after them, but Iwaizumi was seemingly unfazed by it all.

By the time practice rolled around, Oikawa was exhausted. Sitting on the bench in the locker room, he put his head in his hands. He’d had a migraine ever since 3rd period had ended.

“You gonna make it through practice?” Matsukawa asked him, leaning against the lockers.

“Maybe a kiss from Iwaizumi would give you some energy,” Hanamaki chimed in. Behind him, Kindaichi dropped his shirt. Flustered he quickly picked it back up and put it on. Glancing around, Hanamaki said, “I haven’t actually seen him yet though. Is he still in the classroom?”

Glancing around, Oikawa saw Hanamaki was right, Iwaizumi still hadn’t showed up. Sighing, he stood up. “I’ll be back,” he told them. Kissing noises followed him all the way out of the locker room.

* * *

 

Going to the classroom, Oikawa peered in. Sure enough, Iwaizumi was still sitting at his desk, staring at it. Confused, he leaned in, trying to see what he was staring so intently at.

On his desk sat the mistletoe Hanamaki and Matsukawa had teased them with this morning.

He felt his body flush with heat as he remembered the incident. How close his lips had been to Iwaizumi’s. So, so close... almost touching...

_Damn it Matsukawa, Hanamaki. Why’d you have to push us that close, hanging that stupid piece of mistletoe over our heads! Now things are so weird!_

Quietly backing out, Oikawa turned to leave. But before he could, Iwaizumi’s voice stopped him cold.

“You know, I wouldn’t have minded kissing you.” Turning around, Oikawa laughed.

“Well of course! I am good looking Iwa-chan.”

He was caught by surprise when Iwaizumi laughed instead of telling him to stop being so conceited.

“Yeah. Yeah you are.” Oikawa could feel the flush run through his body again, and noticed that Iwaizumi was as red as he was this morning on their way to school. For once he was at a loss for words.

“We should get to practice,” Iwaizumi said, quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder. Moving towards the opposite door, Oikawa found his words again.

 _Now or never_ , he thought, calling out.

“Wait!” freezing, Iwaizumi stood at the door, ready to leave. “Um, well, I guess I wouldn’t have minded either… But there’s still some time before practice… so…”

He’d never been this flustered. Was this how all the girls who’d confessed to him felt? No wonder they seemed so nervous. Scratching the back of his neck, he waited for a response.

Oikawa was surprised at how aggressively Iwaizumi approached him. There was only a split second of hesitation before Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa's. They were slightly chapped from the cold, but Oikawa didn’t mind. Entwining his hands with Iwaizumi's, Oikawa realized he was holding the mistletoe. Taking it from him, he pulled away. , Oikawa smirked, hanging it over his head.

“Merry Christmas Iwa-chan.” Leaning in for another kiss, Iwaizumi whispered,

“Merry Christmas Oikawa.”

 

Outside in the hallway, Hanamaki and Matsukawa high-fived.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Iwaoi week! I choose Mistletoe for the prompt, and found out writing fluff makes me want to roll on the floor and scream! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
